Death Row: Behavioral Test
by ChoasGatomon
Summary: We will all choose how we die eventually-either actively, through an advance directive, or by default, through the substituted judgment of others. Behavioral test only deicides death by captivity or Urgently. Sometimes even that dosen't matter.


**Document:_ 2270-2679  
_****Location: _Townsville Maximum Sercurity Prison_  
Date: _Classified  
_****Objective: _Determine Behavioral Mindset of Deathrow inmate, Brick Rowdyruff._**

**_Every great mistake has a halfway moment, a split second when it can be recalled and perhaps remedied._**

"Brick Rowdyruff, Leader of the Infamous Rowdyruff Boys…is that correct?" The Doctor asked, looking up from his various forms and paper work.

"Why would you ask that?" Brick asked his eyes fixed on a Guard standing next to the doorway "Isn't it obvious?"

Doctor John Michaels, Head of Behavior Science and Psychology Department. Top of his class in 1969, and legend in the Scientific Department.

A Professor for Townsville University, and Private Tutor for Blossom Utonium. One of Townsville Greatest mind sat across a metal table from Brick Rowdyruff, One of Townsville greatest Villains.

"Yes, it is indeed obvious" Professor John crossed his hands in front of him, looking directly at the young boy "Why do you seem interested in the guard? Do you plan on escaping?"

Brick slowly turned his gaze from the Guards to look the Doctor in the eyes "No" He raised his cuffed hands above the table "My powers were taken, I'm on Death row you know"

"How old are you Brick?"

"Fourteen, Birthday was yesterday"

"Why were your powers taken?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Just for the record"

"I'm one of Townsville problems"

John raised his eyebrow in confusion "Problems?"

"Yeah, I'm just one of its many problems, a big one if I don't sound too arrogant"

"Why problem and not Criminal or Villain?" John quickly wrote a note on his writing pad.

Brick turned his gaze back to the Guard "Not creditable as the title Villain"

"Why?" John kept his hands on his pad and pencil, but his gaze on Brick

"Don't really think I earned it, never actually tried" Brick faced scrunched up in disgust, but kept looking at the Guard.

"From the files and records you have been reported to have killed" He shuffled though the papers looking for a particular one before lifting it up to take a closer look, peering though his glasses to read the numbers "Over 100 Townies"

"Too many Townies anyway"

"You don't think you're worthy to be called Villain?" John put down the paper to look at Brick, who was currently looking at him

"Nope, how many people have Blossom killed?"

"Sh-"

"Don't say zero" Brick interrupted "Between the various fights they go through I'm sure they accidentally kill a Townie or two"

John fixed his glasses "I'm positive they've felt remorse"

"But have you ever seen her cry or grieve when it happened? Is remorse what sets her from being a Villain?"

"Yes, I believe it does"

Brick tilted his head slightly "Then where's proof of her remorse or guilt?"

"There is none"

"So can you positively call her a Hero if she shows no guilt from killing as I do?"

John nodded his head "However she has saved countless lives from Criminals and Villains, Those killings were accidents"

"Yes, but have I actually tried to kill anyone, like Mojo, Fuzzy, and HIM, am I similar to them in that regard? Wasn't my killings accident's or because I don't actively save people then my accidents can not be referred to as accidents" Brick quoted the word accident with his fingers

John was slightly confused by Brick vocabulary; his impression was not of Brick being intelligent, he remind him of Blossom a little.

"Why single Blossom out?"

Brick put down his hands "Why change the subject?"

"This conversation is being recorded, and taped for an audience"

Brick smiled "Blossom is my counter; I can only single her out"

"Can you elaborate" John decided to test Brick, talk to him as he would talk to Blossom

"She is my only concern, my only problem. If there is anyone, she is my equal. Why would anyone else be of concern?"

John nodded his head once again, writing on his pad.

"Is that how you comprehend Blossom, that she is your only concern, and your only problem?"

"Yeah" Brick looked in the air for a second "Truthfully in my opinion, I don't think Buttercup or Bubbles could have kept this town safe for this long without Blossom as Leader, not to mention beat me and my brothers"

John scribbled on his pad before asking, "So your opinion of Blossom is Favorable?"

"I got a crush on her"

John sharply raised his head to look at Brick, noticing the guard also turn his head confusingly at Brick.

"This conversation is being documented and videotaped"

"I know" Brick glanced at a camera in the corner

"Blossom is also observing this exchange"

"That I didn't know" Brick looked at the wall across from the guard "Does answer a few questions"

"What questions?"

"If I don't have my powers what can I do?" Brick turned back to the Professor "If I did what would a regular guard be able to do to protect you, I thought it odd"

John nodded slowly "What about this infatuation for Blossom?"

Brick shrugged his shoulders "Just think she'll be a nice girlfriend"

"Girlfriend? Have you fantasized of having Blossom as a Lover?"

"You make it sound dirty" Brick smirked "But yes to that too, just like half of the male population of Townsville"

John noticed the guard shaking his head slightly.

"So your infatuation is more of a lust?"

"Nope" Brick shook his head "Your question just sounded as if I thought of having her as a sexual partner" Brick smirked "And I did it to annoy Blossy"

"Blossy?"

"She's Bossy"

John studied Brick for a few seconds before saying "So you adore Blossom as a significant other or a Wife"

"Yep"

John waited a few seconds before Brick rolled his eyes "She's cute and has a nice personality"

"Can you elaborate?"

"A girl like Blossom, with her rewards and powers, can easily let it get to her head or even lose it. Yet she's not stuck up" Brick glanced at the wall "She's highly intelligent and I think might really be the perfect Wife"

Brick shuffled in his seat glancing at the mirror "A man has only one escape from his self, to see a different self in the mirror of some woman's eyes" Brick nervously smiled at the professor "I see my self different in Blossom eyes"

"Or you applying that Blossom shares' your infatuation?" John asked raising his eyebrow

"No, she hits to hard to Love me" Brick snickered "I just see myself different in her eyes"

"Love? Are you saying you love Blossom Utonium?" John noticed the guard lean slightly toward them, listening intently

"Yeah" even the guard looked confused

"You don't think that…"

"That I'm not worthy to love or be loved by Blossom?" Brick asked looking the Professor in the eyes. John nodded his head.

Brick nodded before replying, "We are shaped and fashioned by what we love"

John nodded his head again.

"But no, I do not think I am worthy of Blossoms' love, guess I'm a masochist or something"

"Sorry to keep repeating myself but can you elaborate"

Brick looked in the air for a second "The first person I loved was my father"

"Your father?"

"Yeah…or creator"

"You mean Mojo"

Brick sighed, "No, Mojo didn't name me my father did"

"Who is your father? And where is he?" John wrote father in his pad and drew a circle around it with connecting lines

"Lets not go into Detail, Besides" Brick scooted up in his seat "I'm pretty sure he's died by now"

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Last time I was on earth was like around 1896, I think" John eyes widened slightly "Problems happened which caused my death and my father probably died of old age…"

"What problems?"

Brick looked at the professor "I wasn't born in the best of places, it confused me, made me question whether humans really lived" Brick looked at his hand under the table "It was too much conflict, I deicide humans didn't, even with my fathers guidance I chose the side against humans"

Brick looked up "My father realized this and killed me" Brick jaw clenched "He killed me and my brothers, said we were too evil for mankind. But he let those that killed our mother get away, he was weak, he was the first person besides mom I truly looked up to"

John stayed quiet for a few seconds, letting Brick cool down while he wrote in his pad

"The other person I loved as a father figure was Mojo, but he used us" Brick sighed again "I was so ready to stop mankind I never thought about it, Mojo unknowingly used my hate for humans to fight the Powerpuff girls" Brick looked back down to the ground "When Blossom killed me again, I realized the truth. Mankind is neither good nor evil, but just similar to me and Blossom, two different sides but the on the same coin"

Brick hands appeared on the table, his fingers laced "He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. That what has happened to me, I should've looked more closely"

"Do you regret going against what you were thought?"

"No, when HIM revived me, I set out to be an example for mankind, for the side of evil, opposite of Blossom. Nevertheless, I was wrong that was Berserks' job. I only regret dragging my brothers into this. But they would have followed me anywhere"

"So you regret what you have become?"

"A Problem? No, I am a scapegoat, the music that parents blame, the Villain that cause Hero's those 'Accidents' I hide mankind's flaws their mistakes, I can't have any regrets. Cause when I die, you can't have any"

"So you chose the side of evil, in your opinion, to save mankind from itself, to give Blossom reasoning, purpose?"

"No, I chose evil for my mother, for what she taught me and my father. Berserk gives Blossom reason. But I give humans a scapegoat, I don't have a choice"

"Everyone has a choice"

"Every human has a choice" Brick looked at the wall "Blossom has a choice, Berserk has a choice. The world will little note or remember what we say or did here but it can never forget what they did. And when humans are looked at, they'll need a scapegoat. I become important through your flaws"

"You an interesting person"

"Yes, but has any one taken the time to find that out? Nor my fathers nor Townsville, is it my fault that the accidents I make is deem me as hollow and unfeeling? Can I cry and someone comes to help, can I die and someone comes to cry?"

"Ye-"

"I have already cried, Townsville rejoiced. I have died, Townsville laughed. When I die again, will Townsville cry, laugh, rejoiced, applaud? When I die, will Blossom cry or rejoiced? Or am I another accident."

John opened his mouth to speak but the Buzzer signaled the end of the interview. John felt hollow. Brick was truly interesting, his life and his mind. That buzzer signaled the last time he'll see Brick before his execution. Should a mind great as his be denied from the world?

"That's the end of our session"

"Yeah, I figures"

"One last question" John looked at the picture of Brick on his desk and the reality across from him "Your hat, can you tell me about it? Why aren't you wearing it?"

Three guards had already walked into the room, standing by the door waiting for the conversation to end.

"My hat?" Brick looked at the guards as they stood by the open door "My mother gave me that hat when I turned six, I was five when I was made, seven when Mojo made me"

He turned back to the professor "That hat become a part of me, it reminded me of my first life. The first woman I loved and the only person who loved me. It showed I was loved and valued like everyone else"

Brick stood up from his seat "My hat was burned the day my powers was striped, a symbol I could be killed"

The guards got next to Brick grabbing his shoulders "My hat is my life" the guards led Brick out of the room.

John continued to watch the door even after it closed. Even when Blossom voice rang on the intercom.

"Professor" John could hear the confusion in Blossom voice "Is this an accident?"

With super hearing John knew she could hear beyond these walls "No, Blossom" John collected his papers "This was a mistake, a great one"

Every Great Mistake has a halfway point, a spilt second when it can be recalled and perhaps remedied.

Brick's spilt second happened while his hat was burning. Had not he felt remorse he would have tried to save what idea of love he had left.

D. John Michaels rummage through his paper.

Stopping on the one showing Butch Rowdyruff picture.

**End Behavioral Test of Brick Rowdyruff.**


End file.
